Another Requiem
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Two girls, one the heir of the Barsburg Empire, the other an orphan at the great Barsburg church, meet. Together they go on a journey along with Teito and Mikage to find their lost memories. Sorry, I couldn't come up with a good short summary xD
1. Chapter 1

Princess isn't her real name, you'll see why in het profile :P

Name: unknown, so Princess  
Age: 16  
Hair: very long, brown hair that reaches down to her knees with her bangs to the right.  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Clothing: everything that's cute and with wolves, moons and ribbons on it.  
History: She doesn't remember much, just some things since she was 6. When she has a flashback from her past, all she sees is blood, death and war. The war between the Barsburg Empire and the Raggs Kingdom. One day, she just woke up in front of the Great Barsburg Church. Since she acts like a princess sometimes, the bishops decided to call her 'Princess'.

Name: Deliza Barsburg  
Age: 19  
Hair: Brown/Blonde hair that reaches down to her bottom, bangs covering her left eye. She mostly wears a braid.  
Clothing: Everything you can think of, she doesn't really care.  
History: She's the heir of the Barsburg Empire. She doesn't remember much of her past, which irritates her a lot. She doesn't trust anyone except for Ouka, her little sister, ever since the great war. Right now, she attends the military academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, our version of the legend may be a little different, but please just bear with it ^^''

Once there was a god, Verloren. He once was the guardian of the Chief of Heavens, but he turned evil. Out of the soul over Verloren, the Chief of Heavens took 7 fragments, which he changed into the seven Ghosts: Ea, Fest, Randkalt, Profe, Zehel, Relect and Vetrag. They were skeletons in dark cloaks, which coveren their whole bodies, except for their hands. Every Ghost had their own scythe. The 7 Ghosts defeated Verloren and sealed him. Before that, Verloren was smart enough to set his messengers free: the Kor's. Every Kor tries to steal the soul of humans to resurrect their leader, Verloren…

Bishop Labrador closed his Bible. "That's enough for today kids, it's time to eat, and after that it's time to sleep" he said smiling warmly to the kids. The kid's nodded and followed him to the canteen. The oh-so well known tale of the 7 Ghosts. To some, it was a fairytale. To others, it's the legend of the gods which they believe in. But to the violet-haired bishop, it was nothing but the legend of the creature he was…


	3. Chapter 3

This is pretty much the same as in the series… xD

Once, there peace between the Raggs Kingdom and the Barsburg Empire. The people lived together in peace and everyone was happy. But one day, a war broke out between the two countries. Blood was spilled, tears were shed and lives were taken. The world became a shadow of its former self. And for what? To get the eyes of the 4 arch-angels and to resurrect Verloren. Mikhail, Raphael, Michaella and Rinkan were the names of these angels. After killing every single person in the Raggs kingdom and still not having found the eyes of Mikhail and Michaella, the Barsburg Empire gave up on their search. But rumors have it that the military is still searching for these eyes…

Bishop Frau closed his history book. "Okay, that's enough for today kiddo's, I hope you enjoyed it, because we don't have time to be sad in our lives!" he said with a big smile. The kids smiles. They all walked towards the canteen. One little girl walked up to the blond haired bishop. "Bishop Frau, will you tell us another story after dinner?" she asked. Frau bent down and laid one hand on the head of the cute little girl. "I think we've red enough for today, but I promise I'll read you another story tomorrow, okay?" he said in the nicest voice he could come up with. "Okay! You promised so it's ok!" the girl said happily and she too walked towards the canteen. The bishop yawned and followed the kids to the canteen.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so, I decided to take some risks in the grammatical part of this story. If I said something wrong, please tell me so I can learn from it, since I'm Dutch and I'm translating this story :P Someone also mentioned that the chapters are pretty short, but in Holland and Belgium, that's pretty normal (for fanfiction of course, not in real books ). Tell me if you want to keep them nice and short or if you want them longer, then I'll put a few chapters together next time :P

Princess pov:

I entered the kitchen a little while before dinner and began to talk to sister Atene, sister Rosalie and Sister Libelle. These three sisters were a few of my friends. The others were Castor-san, Labrador-san and Frau-san. "Princess, dinner is ready, can you go and call everyone?" Libelle asked. "Of course!" I said smiling and I walked towards the church tower, where I rang the bell, letting everyone know that dinner was ready. I then walked towards the canteen to serve the food along with the other sisters and some children who wanted to help…

Deliza pov:

It was another boring day at the Barsburg military academy. I hate training. Not because I don't like fighting, I enjoy a nice fight sometimes. But the training is always the same. A criminal who hasn't done anything wrong for a long time and we have to kill him. Sad isn't it? "Oy, Deliza-chan!" a voice screamed. I knew that voice. Mikage and Teito were waiting for me. We always went to the canteen together. Those two were the only ones who could amuse me. Not in a perverted way of course, just as friends. Normally, we would have fun and joke around, but I didn't feel like today. I had the feeling something would happen in the near future…


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess pov:**

I sat close to Sister Rosalie, Sister Libelle and Sister Athene. We always sat together when we had dinner. The bishop trio entered. That's my nickname for Frau-san, Castor-san and Labrador-san, since they're always together. Could there be something going on between the three of them? Would be funny, but a shame to the church. "Once again delicious, you ladies really are great cooks" Frau-san said with a wink. "Thank you bishop Frau" Libelle said, ignoring the wink. "By the way, Princess, you're able to use zaiphon, right?" Castor-san asked me. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "Was it healing zaiphon or offensive zaiphon?" he asked without explanation. "Well, offensive, but why do you ask Castor-san?" I asked again. "Well, how about you try to go to the military school?" he asked. "What?" What did the just say? "I think it would be a great chance for you. You might make some friends outside of the church, and if you don't like it, you can return whenever you want" Castor-san said smiling. "Okay… I'll try…" I said.

The next day, my bag was ready. There wasn't much in there, really. Just some clothes, my toothbrush and hairbrush and such things, and of course my Bible. I may not look like it, and I'm not a nun, but I'm pretty religious. I said goodbye to the bishop and sister trio and stepped on a hawkzile.

When I arrived at the school, I was amazed. "This is gonna be one hell of a school…"

**Mikage pov:**

"Oy Deliza, Teito!" I yelled. "What's up Mikage?" Teito asked. "We're getting a temporary student from the Great Barsburg Church in the seventh district!" I yelled happily.

**Deliza pov:**

I listened to what Mikage said. Someone from the church… "I wonder what kind of person he/she is, and if he/she would hang around with us. Would be fun" I said smiling. "Yeah… sure…" Teito said in a monotone voice. "Come-on Klein, you should smile a little more!" I yelled and hit him on the shoulder. He gave me a death glare. Mikage was laughing his ass off. I started to laugh too. "Teito Small* can't handle a little hit on his shoulder?" we asked simultaneously. "Shut up!" Teito yelled.

*: Klein is Dutch and German for small ^^ It's so funny to hear Japanese people speak Dutch… ( German too, but I don't really get that language…. But I'll learn it next year ^^ )

It was lunchtime. I went to the hawkzile landing platform, and I was just in time. I saw her landing. The girl from the church…

AN: Okay, I don't have a clue what the name of the holy book of 07-Ghost is, so I'm just gonna call it the Bible, since I'm Christian. No offence to all of another religion! If it really had a name, please tell me! ^^ Anyway, R&R, and please tell me if you want long or short chapters? That would be a great help ^^

-Princess-chan and Deliza-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess POV**

I landed on the platform and looked at my new school. It was huge, I face to look straight up to see the top!  
"Oh my Ghost…"  
"Welcome to the military academy!"

**Deliza POV**

"Welcome to the military academy" I said, holding my hand out. She hesitantly shook it.  
"I'm Deliza Barsburg and I was asked to bring you to our chairman" I smiled. Yet, the weird feeling still wasn't gone… did I know her?

**Princess POV**

Barsburg? Wasn't that the princess? I expected her to be in the castle… oh well…  
"And you? What's your name?"  
"Well, everyone calls me Princess… so if it's not too much trouble I would like for you to call me the same…"  
"Why is that?"  
"I don't want to say my name, and I don't have to either"  
"It's clear that you were raised in the church" Before me stood a guy with blonde hair and an X-shaped scar on his cheek.  
"I'm Mikage, and this is Teito" he said, pointing at his friend. When I looked at his friend, I seemed to know him… but where from?!

Once I arrived at the chairman's office, I thanked Deliza and walked inside. It was quite some trouble, but after a long discussion, we decided that people would call me Princess. I went to my class, who was practicing with zaiphon. I saw that the three people who I just met, Deliza, Mikage and Teito, were in the same class. I looked around at the zaiphon texts everyone sent out. So much hatred! So much cursing! How could one person have so much hate?

A guy attacked me, and I barely blocked on time with an attack of my own.  
"Let's see how good you are little nun!"  
"I'm sorry, I'm not a nun!"

I sent an attack of my own towards the guy, and he dodged it. He looked at the wall to see my text.  
"What the hell is standing there?!" he yelled as he looked at the wall with a disgusted expression.  
"All evil will eventually be purified by the power of the seven Ghosts, can't you read?"  
"With some promising words about not-existing things, you won't be able to beat me! Hey guys! Let's teach her a lesson!" and with that, a lot of people began to attack me. Dodging all of them was very difficult, and I got a few cuts and bruises.

"What the hell are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Deliza yelled. She, Teito and Mikage came to help me. Didn't expect that one… but it was nice…

**Deliza POV**

The whole class attacking her at once, they must've lost their minds! Sure, religion was forbidden on this school but this was too crazy for zaiphon words! Teito, Mikage and I began attacking our class, together with the church girl. Teito seemed angry for some reason, which I understood, they had bothered him too like this because he was a sklave.

'Pity…' I thought to myself and I continued to fight. That was, until my zaiphon was blocked by someone else's. It wasn't one of my classmates but… I turned my head and a chill went down my spine.

"Ayanami…"

**Princess POV**

"Leave her alone" a male voice said. I turned towards the man. He had silver hair, and his purple eyes seemed to stare into my soul, sending chills down my spine.  
"But chief Ayanami!" a boy called. This 'Ayanami' person sent his zaiphon towards him, which the boy barely dodged. When I saw what the man had said in his zaiphon, I was shocked.

_Verloren will be resurrected with the 4 eyes of the Arch-Angels. He will kill the 7 Ghosts and take back their fragments._

I quickly took the cross hanging around my neck and whispered a part from the Holy Book. My cross was pretty much the same as Bishop Frau's, but mine wasn't a lighter.

"Miss Princess, I suggest you don't do that here"  
"I'm sorry, but after reading such file words, I am obligated to do so" I said, venom dripping from every word.  
"Who do you think you're talking to you idiot?!" a boy yelled.  
"Yeah, he's chief Ayanami, he won the war against the Ragg's Kingdom!" another yelled.  
"AND YOU ARE PROUD THAT HE KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE?! OHG YES, NOW THAT'S SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF! GO TELL YOUR PARENTS YOU SAW HIM AND GO YOU HELL!" I yelled as I ran away. Zeheldamnit, me and my short temper… ow Ghost, I'm cursing again…

**Deliza POV**

I never liked that Ayanami guy. Sure, I wasn't all that religious, but you only say those things when you are pure evil. A resurrected Verloren is the last thing the world needs right now…

I stand up and exit the class. Mikage and Teito soon followed me.  
"Hold it right there! Where do you think you three are going?!" the teacher yelled.  
"The canteen. If you didn't notice yet mister, the lesson is over" I said, smiling warmly, but there was venom in my voice. The bell rung a second later and we exited the class.

**Princess POV**

I went to my room to get some of my stuff. A few edible flowers, it was something the Great Barsburg Church was very known for, and the Holy Book. I went into the canteen and got myself a cup of hot water, nothing more. After that I went to sit on the roof and dropped two of the flowers in the water. That would make some delicious tea. While nibbling on some edible flowers, I wrote a letter to Castor-san. It was very polite, like I always talk to him, but this time, you could read that I was very angry. It was something I learned a few years ago from Frau-san, back when he still spent a lot of time with me, mainly to learn me the Barsburg language and singing. It was swearing withour swearing words…

**Deliza POV**

The Barsburg Military Academy wasn't a nice place to be. You can't say what you think if it goes against the war, Verloren, and all those things. Thinking about it, that girl seems familiar… but from where? I don't know, and it's frustrating me! Maybe I knew her before I started to forget things? Oh well, time will tell. We walked towards the roof, where we found the church girl. Well, it was weird, sharing our spot, mostly it was a place for just the three of us… Not that we minded sharing, she's ok.

AN: sorry for taking so long, my school is a bitch and giving me too damn much homework, and my hobbies are taking a lot of time too… Please, R&R, tell me if I made some mistakes, and advice is always welcome.

X Princess-chan and Deliza-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Princess pov:

I took a sip of my tea. This was such a calm place. I hear some voices getting closer.

"Hey, it's the girl from before!" it was Mikage. Next to him were Deliza and Teito. I smiled at them.  
"This isn't really your place on the earth huh?"  
"Nope, not really... I belong somewhere where I can help people, I don't need to kill them"  
"Sooo... what's the church like? What do you do there?"  
"The church is one big, white building. Simply gorgeous. All of the people there are always smiling, and are always ready to help people. And what do I do there... I mainly help the bishops who raised me... and also the nuns. I help Labrador-san in his garden, I sew clothes for Castor-san's dolls if he asks me to, and for Frau-san... I TRY to keep him out of trouble... and for the nuns, I help them with all the duties. You know, cooking, cleaning, telling stories to the children... and oh! I'm in the choir"  
"Wow... that's a lot"  
"I do it with pleasure"  
"But you said you tried to keep one out of trouble, what do you mean with that?"  
"Well... he is a bishop... but he smokes... and has a foul mouth... and..."  
"And what?"  
"Never mind..."  
"Wow, sounds like a busy place..."  
"Oh no, I would have enough spare time if I wasn't studying..."  
"For what?"  
"I want to reach two goals: 1: becoming the youngest bishop ever, 2: becoming the first female bishop ever"  
"You'll never reach that!"  
"That's what Castor-san and Frau-san think too... that's why they sent me here, they're trying to give me a new goal, one I 'could make true' but I'll show them!"  
"That's the spirit! Make your dreams come true!"  
"Yeah...oh, by the way, thanks for earlier, you really helped me out. I'm not that much of a fighter..."  
"No problem at all! You didn't deserve that. And of course you're not a fighter, you're from the church"  
I smiled and put one of the edible flowers I brought in my mouth.

"What the hell?! Are you eating flowers?!" Teito looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, that's very normal in the Barsburg Church. We specialise in them. Well, mainly bishop Labrador, but I often help him in the garden"  
"Ok... Sound like a bunch of weirdo's... well... tell us something about them!"  
"Who? The three bishops who raised me? Alright... First the oldest one, Labrador-san. He's always very calm and likes to work in his garden. Then, you have Castor-san. He is very smart, and no one knows how he does it, but he makes dolls that can move on their own! And then, you have the youngest, Frau-san. He's a pervert and has a foul mouth, and a lot of people don't know how he became a bishop, but he has a good heart"

"Wow... I really want to meet them!"  
"Wha-? Mikage!"  
"Mikage is right, Teito, it would be fun!"

Deliza pov:

After that, we laughed, talked, laughed some more, and talked a lot more. Mainly about how our school was, the bishops from 'princess', and how teachers could be such jerks.  
"Hey, Teito! Could you sing that Raggs song?"Teito turned red.  
"W-why would I?!"  
"Come on Teito, for princess!" Mikage said.  
"Okay, okay!" Teito took a deep breath and began singing. Raggs requiem, it was a very famous song in the Raggs Kingdom. The princess of Raggs taught me it before the war started. I didn't know what it meant, but the song had a nice melody, and it seemed to calm you. I soon joined in, and Mikage was listening with closed eyes. Yeah, it got even that over-active bunny to calm down. Suddenly, Teito stopped singing, and I looked to see what was wrong. 'Princess' was crying...

Princess pov:

That song... Raggs requiem... I remember that song. I used to sing it all the time back when I just entered the church... I remembered the times. The times I was still so close to the bishops... that time is over now. Ever since my Barsburg was good, not yet perfect, but good enough, Frau took his distance from me. He talked more with other woman, and helped me less with singing. Yes, Frau once helped me with singing. Castor-san never really was close to me. Sure, he was very kind, and he helped me a lot, but he would never spend enough time with me to forge a bond. The only one who I can still talk to is Labrador-san. I still help him in the gardens at least twice a week, and we always talk in the meantime. I often tell him what's bothering me, and also about the bishops. He said that it would pass, and that they were just giving me the space I needed to become a proper adult and a lady. And he had a point. Before I started to talk to the nuns, I never really took interest in girly things, like brushing my hair (Labrador-san would always force me to do it) and sewing. And now, I was quite a lady. But still, was that worth it?

"Hey princess? Are you crying?" That comment shook me out of my thoughts. I touched my cheek. It was wet.  
"I... I think I am..."  
"Why is that? Do you like the song that much?"  
"Y-yeah!" Thank you for the excuse Mikage, it REALLY helped me out.


End file.
